


Sideways

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, From things that happened in the past, Light Angst, M/M, and they are barely mentioned!, but still there's some background Angst there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: The sun had almost set, and the sky had almost begun to glow. Matt laid his head on Shiro's shoulder.





	Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> For [ShattSunday Sep2018Challenge](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/177621819450/shattsunday-challenge-september-prompts). Prompt (Scenario/Situation): _Soulmates_
> 
> Also, written for @coogarajasmine - thanks for the extra prompt! I couldn't write a proper soulmate AU but I hope you like still like it! <3
> 
> And thank you, Luddleston, for your help with the grammar (and everything else) <3
> 
> // And OMG I totally forgot, thanks to my _Alpha_ (reader) [@kuuskidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti) for encouraging words and stuff <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

The brisk wind had died down for a moment, and Matt took the opportunity to tie his hair up in a bun. Not that it made any difference for the stubborn strands of hair at his temples.

Shiro reached out to push some of them behind Matt's ear, brushing the earlobe gently with his thumb.

"Thanks, babe," Matt said, smiling.

"Anytime, love," Shiro hummed, before turning his gaze at the horizon where the sun was just about to set and create even more magnificent view for them to watch.

Matt settled in, leaning in on Shiro and snaking his arm around him.

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"I don't know," Shiro admitted. "I haven't really thought about it."

"No? Not even when you were with Adam?"

Shiro didn't even flinch, and that was precisely why Matt had dared to ask about Adam in the first place. He knew the time was right, now that it had been long enough since the invasion of Galra on Earth. He wasn't really jealous of Shiro and Adam's past. Not even if he had carried a torch for Shiro since the first week at the Garrison. The past was past, and he had been there for Shiro already, in those nights he woke up crying.

"No, not really," Shiro said after a pause, "I mean, sure, I thought _'we'_ would be forever. Of course I did. But I never really believed that there was only one person for each."

"Yeah, I'd think there were plenty of possible men for me, like the entire strike team."

Shiro's grip on Matt's waist tightened for a fraction of a second, but he sniggered all the same. Matt pinched him on the thigh.

"You moron, do you really think I'd take them over you? I might take you over them, literally, though, like on them. That would be hot."

The sun had almost set, and the sky had almost begun to glow. Matt laid his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"I don't know shit about soulmates but I always believed you were the one for me," Matt confessed eventually. It had to be said, though he was almost sure Shiro knew already.

"Yeah, I just had to search you for a while."

"No wonder it took you so long, you suck at navigation," Matt chuckled. "You're lucky you had a Holt on your side all the way. Otherwise you'd have been lost in space!"

"I'm lucky I still have a Holt on my side," Shiro whispered against Matt's forehead.

Matt was about to say a thing or two about Shiro getting a Holt on top of him as soon as they got inside and in Matt's old room, when the sun finally dipped all the way under the horizon, and the atmospheric refraction made all the colors from burnt orange to vibrant violet leak on the lower half of the visible sky.

"Wow..."

"You said it," Shiro said, tugging Matt closer under his arm. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime, Shirogane."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu, also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
